


A Howl in This Give and Take

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark, Quarantined Together, Sex Cam Worker Sansa Stark, Sex Cam Worker Theon Greyjoy, Smut, Webcams, and they were roommates...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Sansa's a sex cam worker, but since the quarantine, she can't really hook up with her former partner for her followers, so she turns to the only man she has access to.It just so happens to be her roommate.Who just so happens to be Theon Greyjoy.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Dresupi's Theonsa Fics





	A Howl in This Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kinktober 2020, Day 16. I took the rest down, but I really liked this one. The prompt for Day 16 was "Making Porn."
> 
> ***Disclaimer, I don't know how this whole thing (internet sex work) works, but I have nothing but respect for all the folks who do this. (All sex workers actually) They are valid and this is a valid source of income. I'm sorry if I've done anything here that disrespects any of them. If I have done that, please let me know and I'll make a change. ***
> 
> The title comes from "We Are the Tide" by Blind Pilot.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed, so I'm sorry if it's awful. All mistakes are mine.

This quarantine wasn’t going to end anytime soon. Her viewership was up. And Sansa really needed someone to star with her in some videos. There was only so much she could do on her own.

Oberyn was great because the sex was so fun, it almost felt like they weren’t performing. Even though they were, and her phone on a tripod at the end of the bed could usually drag her right out of the moment, but the videos were so popular, no one seemed to care or notice.

Of course, getting someone else in her videos meant she’d have to ask the only man she could access during quarantine.

Her roommate.

Theon.

And it wasn’t that she found him unattractive, that definitely wasn’t it.

But she also was pretty sure he didn’t feel that way about her. But maybe she could appeal to the vain side of him, which absolutely existed, and the preening prick part of him would want to get on camera.

And if she got to sleep with the top of her sexy wishlist, well, then…

That’s just how it happened, wasn’t it?

* * *

Approaching him wasn’t as easy as she’d originally thought it would be. It took her three days to muster up the courage.

“Hey, Theon…” She slid onto the sofa beside him. He was wearing grey sweatpants that made his arse look amazing and gazing at the TV, clearly about four episodes into a new show on Netflix.

“Heya, Sans,” he said.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” he replied, still looking at the TV.

“No, I mean… I need you to respond.”

“Oh.” He pressed the pause button and turned to look at her, blue eyes piercing hers and she blurted it out before she lost her nerve.

“Would you like to guest star in a few of my videos?”

His eyebrows rose and he chuckled. “You that hard up?” Her cheeks flushed red and he continued. “Your plant people that thirsty for a guest star?”

“My plant people?”

“Yeah,” he said. “For your channel.”

Her eyebrows rose as she realized that Theon didn’t know what she did. He thought she had a plant channel. This was going to be so much harder than she’d previously thought.

“Theon… I don’t have a plant channel?”

“Really? He asked, wrinkling his nose. “Why all the houseplants in your room, then? You’ve got like a billion—“

“They help muffle sound,” she said simply.

“Oh. For your actual videos. Which are… you singing?” he asked.

“Theon. I don’t sing. I sometimes get loud, though.”

“Okay, so what do you—“

“I’m a cam girl?” she said and he turned absolutely white and sat back on the couch.

“Wait you… on camera? For other people?”

“My subscriber list.”

“And you make money doing that?”

“It’s my main source of income, yeah…” She laughed and his eyes widened.

“Good on you, Sansa. I mean… I haven’t watched anything like that in a while, but I used to… I had a… I used to watch someone else and I never missed a post…” He coughed and looked down, smoothing his hands down his thighs. “And you want me to… guest star in one of your videos? So you want to… you want _me_ to—“

“Only if you want. I normally have Oberyn be in these things, but since quarantine, he’s down in Dorne and I don’t have anyone else.”

“ _That’s_ what you and Oberyn do?” He looked and sounded flabbergasted. “I thought he was your boyfriend.”

“No,” she laughed. “He also has a business and we have like… crossovers? I guess? But with the pandemic and all, he’s been unavailable…”

“So that’s why you’re asking me? Because you don’t have anyone else?”

“No. That came out wrong. I mean… Theon… I wouldn’t be settling for you… I’d… I mean, you’re well fit. You are… your arse is… Ummmm…”

He grinned when she said that. “No, go on. Tell me about my arse.”

“You know about it, dick…”

“There’s that as well,” he teased.

She pressed her lips together. “Just never mind. Forget I asked. I shouldn’t have--“

He reached out for her hand and held it tightly. “Sansa… Thank you for asking. I’ll think very seriously on it, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, nodding quickly, but he was holding her hand still, keeping her from going. “I mean it. It’s an honour to be asked. You say I’m well fit, you’re a dream, love.”

“Thank you.”

“Stay and watch with me?” he asked. “I can start the show over if you want?”

“I mean… I’ve never seen this…”

“Not a problem,” he replied, proceeding to start the show over from the beginning.

Sansa couldn’t help smirking when he draped an arm over her shoulder and tugged her close. She could get used to this. Even if it was just in a professional capacity.

* * *

So what would be involved?” he asked. “What would they see?”

“They’d see your… your dick and your ass and your… other things,” she said with a smirk. “But not your face.”

“I don’t… I don’t mind. I wouldn’t mind being seen with you,” he whispered.

“Well, thank you. But it’s not that… it’s in case you don’t want someone you know recognizing you. I don’t show mine either. Just everything else.”

He smiled when she said that, his eyes drifting down to her low-cut top.

She reached over and hooked her finger under his chin. “Theon, eyes up here.”

He grinned and stared very intently into hers. “Right so everything below the neck. What do we do? Is it scripted?”

“Somewhat,” she replied. “It’s mostly vanilla stuff, they don’t ask for anything too risque, they just want to see a dick ramming inside me so they can pretend it’s them.”

He blushed and coughed, looking down. “So the camera would be focused on—“

“I’m familiar with most of the angles, so don’t worry about that. Just worry about getting off.”

He blushed deeper. “What about you?”

“Worry about getting me off, too,” she grinned. “It’s mostly just sounds anyway. You can’t tell when a woman’s cumming so I mean.”

“I can,” he said, staring intently at her again.

“So make me cum, then,” she replied, clicking her tongue. “If that makes it easier for you.”

He smiled and reached for her hand. “Is it just full sex, then? No foreplay?”

“We can film the entire thing and then I’ll cut it together, so yeah.. There can be foreplay. I’d prefer it, actually.”

“Oral?” he asked.

“Sometimes. They like watching my mouth more than they like watching your.”

“Idiots,” He muttered under his breath. “Look, if you do it to me, I’m going to do it to you. No reason why you should get all the fun.”

“You think that’s fun?”

He scoffed. “Sansa. That’s the most fun. Are you telling me Oberyn didn’t do that for you?”

How had she missed that Theon was such a sweet guy? She’d sort of assumed he was a dick based on his bravado, but once she’d cracked the shell, he was quite soft. She found she sort of liked that.

“Oberyn did _plenty_ ,” she said. “It was just that most of what we did was for the camera. And sometimes I didn’t feel like having sex or anything, so I did a lot of blowjobs.

“How does that work? Can’t they see your face in that?”

“It’s a close angle. The dick takes up most of it. They mostly see my lips and sometimes tongue. Heads up, they ask for lipstick blow jobs, so I mean.”

“Lipstick? That’s a thing?””

“With my followers, it is,” she said with a shrug. “They like the way it smears on… you know.”

“I’ve never had the pleasure, but I suppose I will soon enough.”

She grinned and reached over to tousle his hair. “It’ll be fine. And hopefully, you’ll want to keep doing it.”

“With you? I’m sure I will.”

“This is just a business arrangement, Theon,” she reminded him. And herself.

“I know that,” he replied. “Just because it’s business doesn’t mean it can’t be fun.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You want a test drive?” he asked. “I could do an audition for you? Let you look at my cock? See if you like the way it feels.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m no virgin. I’ve ridden plenty of dick before.”

“Not mine.”

“What? Is yours made of gold or something?” she teased. “Or are the rumours true and you’re hung like a horse? Should I do Kegals? Vaginal stretching?”

He spluttered. “No, of course not. I mean, it’s… it’s at least average-sized.”

“Average, huh?” She grinned and crawled over to him, causing him to lean back on his bed, licking her lips, she reached for his belt, but he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down. “At least kiss me first, Sansa…”

“Must I? I’m really bad at kissing.”

“Impossible,” he whispered, pushing up on an elbow and finding her lips with his.

He tilted his head and she parted her lips, thinking to herself that this was a mistake. She was getting too close to him. But he was a fucking amazing kisser and she wasn’t about to stop something that was so fucking good.

She balanced over him and he gasped softly when she pressed her tongue into his mouth. His hand came up to comb her hair back and she softly broke off the kiss.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. “You were right. You’re bloody awful.”

She groaned and made to leave, but he pulled her back. “I’m joking, woman.” He pulled her into a far more comfortable position. “Come here and let’s practice a bit more…”

“We’re not doing this in the video.”

“Who said we were practicing for the video?” he whispered, kissing her soundly.

* * *

The dry run had gone really… well, it was awful in terms of preparing to record. It was hilarious and fun in every other way. Theon was not great at taking direction, especially when he had a boner that was distracting her when it bumped against her inner thigh.

They were laying on the bed in their underwear, and he had been kissing her for what felt like forever, and he was so fucking good at it, she didn’t want to stop, except they were supposed to be filming them having a very rowdy fuck, so she could edit it and upload it tomorrow.

But they hadn’t gotten past the staging and he was so horny he was leaking through the fabric of his pants and she was having to refrain from playing with him, which was a new feeling for her. She could usually separate herself during these moments. Not that Oberyn hadn’t been distractingly gorgeous, but he was super professional.

Theon was not only distractingly gorgeous, he was funny, and hot as every one of the hells.

“Theon…” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and noting how his eyelids fluttered. “You have to stay on this part of the mattress or they’re going to see your hair.

“I just want to fuck you, I’m so far gone, I’m probably going to cum immediately and embarrass myself.” He nuzzled her nose and kissed her, grinding his hips against hers.

“Want me to put some tape on the bed?”

“I want you to ride my cock, Sansa…” he murmured.

“You’re impossible.”

“Put tape on the bed and then take off your knickers, I want you…” he pleaded.

She smiled and he let her up, watching her like he wanted to eat her up. And he’d informed her that he actually did. And intended to as soon as possible. He wanted to “bury his face in her lovely cunt,” according to his dirty talk in her ear while she was trying to angle the camera.

She’d reminded him that he had no idea if it was lovely or not, to which he’d replied. “Never met one that wasn’t.”

Which made her smile and blush a little.

She grabbed her roll of purple duct tape and put a long strip on the side of the bed that wouldn’t be in the line of the camera, and then she went to put the tape away, and he was there, kissing her lips. “Come back to bed, darling…” he murmured.

“No pet names,” she reminded him.

“Not gonna have this part in the video,” he reminded her, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed. He sat on the end of it and she stepped between his spread thighs and he brought both hands around to the backs of hers, sliding up to grasp at her ass and make it very difficult for her to tug off her knickers.

When she had, tugging her tank top off as well, his eyes went so dark, she almost couldn’t see the thin ring of blue encircling them.

“Oh fuck, you’re gorgeous. And I was right, your cunt _is_ lovely…”

“Shut up,” she teased and he quickly divested himself of his pants, his obscene erection bobbing in their wake. She climbed astride him and he moaned as he leaned back.

She could feel how slippery he was as she lightly held herself over his hips, his cock brushing against her sex as she kissed him until he got impatient and rolled her over.

“Shall I eat you before or after?” he asked.

“I dunno,” she replied, her mind going blank other than cataloguing every possible angle of his beautiful face before he lowered it between her legs.

His tongue felt lovely and she almost didn’t remember to plant her feet in the right spots, so that the camera would get his tongue fluttering over her clit and dipping into her opening, lapping her up, making her toes curl and her breath come out in soft gasps.

She was loud. Which was a change. Usually she had to remind herself to make noise. Now, she sounded high pitched and whiny and almost fake, but then he pressed his fingers inside her, finding her g-spot immediately and moaning against her when she tightened around his fingers.

“Fuck,” she gasped, her moans much more throaty until she felt herself falling over the edge of reason, her body convulsing against him as he slid his fingers out and wiped his face, he grinned up at her. “Alright then?”

“Idiot,” she mouthed, reaching for him as he centered between her legs, taking his cock in hand just like she’d instructed and teasing it around her sensitive clit and her opening. “Fuck, I want you,” he moaned, his voice sounding so unlike him, so needy and full of desire that it made her belly clench. Being wanted was so fucking sexy and he looked like he’d do anything to fuck her right now.

“Take me,” she whispered, and he plunged into her.

He was thick and hard as hell. And his arms shook as he thrust in and out. “Oh fuck, S— Fuck, _fuck_ , you feel so good. You’re so wet and hot and fuck….”

He was babbling, but this was great, he sounded wrecked, and she wanted to wrap her legs around his waist to get a better angle for her, but that wasn’t what this was about.

His hips rammed into hers and he sat back just a bit, changing the angle and making her cry out. “Gods,” she whimpered, and he grinned, the smug bastard, fucking in and out of her so fast, she couldn’t do more than moan and gasp like she was running up a hill or something.

He managed to stretch it out for a good ten minutes or so, stopping and pulling out, showing how wet his cock was before pressing back in.

By the end, she was begging him. “Please… please fuck me… gods.. .you feel… Fuck…”

Her head fell back on the bed and he sped up, then, forcing moans to burst from her lips and pushing her right over the edge again.

“Seven fucking hells,” she panted and stared up at the ceiling. “Fuck, Theon, that was…”

She brought her hand up over her mouth and he burst out laughing. “Fuck me, I forgot we were filming that…”

He smirked like the cat who’d got the cream and he licked his lips. “Let me go get some water and we’ll go again. Watch your mouth this time, love.”

She swatted at him, but he didn’t move, just crawled up to kiss her. “You were glorious, Sansa… Fucking beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you want! <3


End file.
